


Anniversary

by GoodJanet



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don proposes to Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the 6th anniversary of my AO3 membership and the 6th anniversary of the day I posted my first Mad Men fanfic to AO3! This fic also brings my total word count on AO3 up 300,000 words!

“What’s that?” Peggy asks, skeptical.

Don holds out a small box wrapped in purple paper and tied with gold ribbon.

“It’s for you,” he says, holding it out.

Interest piqued, she takes it from him, and her fingers brush his broad palm. 

_What a silly thing to notice,_ she thinks.

She watches him watch her tug at one of the ends of the ribbon. She takes her time opening it. When the ribbon comes free, she puts the length of it into a drawer.

“Going to wear that in your hair later?” Don asks,

He smiles at her teasingly and lighting a cigarette, and Peggy’s stomach does a backflip.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she says.

The paper is a lovely color, but now she’s acutely aware of her own stalling, so she shreds it and throws it out. Her curiosity is slowly trumping her apprehension. She’s stunned. 

“Happy anniversary, sweetheart.”

“Anniversary?”

“It will be,” he says, smiling crookedly. “Try it on.”

The ring fits.


End file.
